To obtain fruit juice, there has generally been used a method designed to squeeze fruit juice from fruit, while the fruit is pressed to a squeezer or press, as a convenient one.
However, the foregoing method poses some problems such as scattering of fruit juice to the outside of the squeezer or overflowing thereof, and offers a sanitary problem, since the fruit should be kept by the hand. In addition, the seedcase, etc. may possible be contained in the fruit juice. Thus, the prior art press is unsuitable for the case where it is intended to obtain lees-free fruit juice for babies in the weaning period.